An audio network jitter may refer to a delay and/or change degree when audio data packets are transmitted in a network. Because congestion may occur in the network, a queuing delay affects an end-to-end delay, audio data packets transmitted through a same connection are caused to have different delays, and a disorder may occur in the audio data packets, thereby causing poor user experience due to a stalling or noise during audio playing.
A network jitter may occur during network transmission of audio data packets sent by an audio source (that is, an audio producer), thereby causing poor user experience due to a stalling and a delay on an audio playing terminal (that is, an audio consumer). Therefore, in the existing technology, audio data packets of a long time length (for example, 3 seconds) are buffered to eliminate impact of the network jitter on audio playing, which can ensure fluency of the audio playing to certain extent.
Problems arise in the existing technology, however, when audio data packets of a fixed long time length are buffered to eliminate impact of a network jitter on fluency of audio playing, a large delay may be caused before an audio receiving user hears the sound, because the time length of the buffered audio data packets is generally long.